


Blazin' Pumpkins

by knownvalues



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human Sides (Sanders Sides), cece is short for deceit ok, great pumpkin blaze, its remus ok, janus gets called cece a lot in this, quick nsfw joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knownvalues/pseuds/knownvalues
Summary: Virgil has plenty of reasons to enjoy fall.Halloween, for starters.The pumpkin spice that Roman insists on stirring into his and Logan's coffee.Patton's baking that gets new flavours with the new weather.And this year, Virgil's inviting his childhood bestie and his new boyfriend over to join them for a showing of the Great Pumpkin Blaze.
Kudos: 2





	Blazin' Pumpkins

Every year, Virgil took his partners to a night at the local Jack-o-lantern festival, a little under an hour away from their house. And this year, he'd gotten word that his childhood best friend lived nearby with his own boyfriend, Roman's half brother. 

About 45 minutes after leaving the house, Virgil was holding the hands of Patton and Roman- Logan was feet ahead of everyone else, marveling at all the structures.

He knew EXACTLY what he wanted to go see first, though. The spider web and all the giant tarantulas surrounding it. 

"Cece, hurry your ass up so we can get there before other people start rushing in!" he called to the cloaked man (who had insisted that he didn't need a jacket but was now shivering). "I wanna get a picture of the web!"

"Virge, do we have to go near the web?" Patton whimpered. Oh, right. Virgil had completely forgotten that one of his partners absolutely despised all arachnids. 

"Pat, you can go with Logan. You know he wants to take you to the planetarium," he whispered, standing on his tippy-toes and looking around for the familiar blue tie and neatly combed hair. "He's over there."

Patton gave Virgil a quick kiss on the cheek before running off as fast as his short legs could carry him. Roman chortled and grasped his hand tighter, glancing back at his brother, who was loudly pointing out the structures in German. Janus gave him a sympathetic nod, knowing that Remus was still... adjusting. 

"Anyways. Spider web?" Virgil asked again, getting a nod from Jan, so he grabbed one gloved hand and dragged him through the crowd to the pumpkin statue. 

"No, you can NOT fuck the pumpkins!" he heard Roman yell at Remus, chuckling.


End file.
